I Keep Running
by TowardsYou
Summary: He ran past me butt Naked yelling at the top of his lungs "I Love Ramen" on the First day Of Konoha Univeristy. He hasn't Change and apparently my feelings haven't either. NaurHina!


**Heeeellllooo everyone! I am scared as hell to put this story out but I do hope you guys enjoy these few chapters! Ain't nobody got time for fear! Haha see what I just did there?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just These crazy ideas that run through my head or out of my head I dunno anymore.

Story: I Keep Running

Chapter 1: **I Ran Away**

I've been told I stutter when I speak,I am Normal. I swear it. My sentences are expressed so eloquently that...that I don't know it just is! Believe me! However when a messy blond hair, ocean blue eyes man suddenly seen sprinting butt naked across Konoha University campus revealing his sun kissed tan, a quite and shy girl like myself can only mutter out nonsense more like noises. Might I add turning different shades of red, oh it's possible! No pun intended by the way. You would be too if one of the hottest guys in school had a stupid grin plastered on his face yelling 'I love ramen ' while hurtling over picnics and posing by the random fountains we had in front of the school. Seriously why did we have fountains? Wasn't this school suppose to be one of the most prestige school in the state, I don't think having fountains makes it any less of a social life sucking, too much homework, teachers who really need to retire, high standing education facility.

I hope someone burns the football field again.

Anyways back to the butt, I mean penis! No! I mean Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki, the star soccer player who just streaked past me on the first day of college. Naruto, like every athlete was in great shape, great abs nice arms, legs, and now his butt was nice to me. If I had to pick a feature it was always his face that drew me in, he had the weirdest birth marks on his cheeks, three stripes on each side which made him look like a fox. A fox you ask? Naruto's sense of style wasn't always the top fifty stylish men in the world. He always wore a really bright orange sweater and always carried a sly grin, like a fox. You'd have to stare long enough to notice the marks, not that I did or anything. His smile was warm though. I know that's weird way to say it but it was. It felt like he was encouraging you to do the best in all possible ways. I guess that is why he ended up being class president through out high school and why he also ended up being prom queen. Yes I know, you heard me right Prom queen but I'll get to that later. He just had leadership written all over him and something inside of you made it feel right to follow. He organized the best parties during high school it was always the talk of the school

I'm cheesy I know.

"Naruto! You idiot you're such a badass!" Ah, the sidekick Kiba Inuzuka. How can I describe Kiba? I guess you can say he is very much like a dog, a cute shaggy hair with random red markings on his face of course. His sense of smell is outstanding! I guess that's why he is in the culinary career he can tell all the ingredients in whatever plate you give me by smelling, weird but in a good way. His loyalty to his friends is definitely something to admire and strive for. He would do anything for the ones he loved especially Naruto. I suppose they are still class clowns always attached to the hip creating mischief anywhere they go. They almost got expelled from High school when they decided to take the chemistry lab into their 'own hands'. I don't know what exactly happened, I was in English class when I suddenly heard a blast following our principal Tsunade screaming out Naruto and Kiba's name, I'm guessing their charm got them saved with punishment of community service Tsunade wasn't very lenient to other students. Ironically she recently became the principle of Konoha University, probably to save everyone from some stink bombs…how kind.

"What can I say? I was giving thanks to the Ramen gods above." It was lunch time and everyone huddled around Naruto as he lifted his ramen to the air giving it as an offering to the 'ramen gods'. "I declare that this day forward it shall be called Ramen appreciation day!" Naruto had one foot on the table and one on his chair deepening his voice to make sure attention was on him. The guys surrounding him were giving him their approval of being well entertained as they clutched their stomachs in pain from laughing to either his joke or his recent erotic show as he proclaimed it to be. Except there is one guy sleeping. What was his name again? Hmmm .The girls around him were either shaking their heads or giggling along hitting him gently for his undivided attention. You must give the blonde credit for his friendly aura.

"Ow! For the love of ramen gods Ino! Why did you hit me?" I couldn't help but giggle, Ino sure hasn't changed. Third best friend of Naruto the strong-headed and blonde Ino Yamanaka guaranteed one of the most beautiful girls in the world, who just happened to punched Naruto in the head. Don't worry I won't compare her to an animal despite how much I love animals.

"For being stupid on the first day of classes! Do you really need this much attention! It's because you haven't got laid in months isn't it! And that's a stupid joke stop saying it!" Ino was always stylish and chic. She was on the girls' soccer team and probably like Naruto got a scholarship to enter the university. This woman had absolutely no fear so say what was on her mind. She got close to Naruto for their same sense of dirty jokes humor at least that is how I saw it. She later told me it was through having the same dreadful love life that they shared their problems to each other "So don't worry" is what she said after. Don't look at me like that! I don't know what she meant either! Achem anyways Ino was surprisingly with her I don't care about others opinion, was also my best friend. Maybe because I was always self-conscious, never standing out and to scared to share my opinion that she stood behind me and practically forced me through fear of being hit from her to say what was on my mind whenever asked. She helped my confidence build up now that I look back.

I sighed rubbing my nose and laying my head down at the table I was sitting alone at. I looked away from the laughing group and the ongoing fight between Naruto and Ino. I faced the plain white wall trying to find an image in the cracks as well as trying to stop eaves droppings. I was working on an application online to go to a school trip to California where I was most likely going to put in charge of the financials but I won't get done now that my minds wandering I don't even know the event. I turned off my laptop to freeze up as I looked at a distorted reflection of myself. I know I'm plain with long black hair and these stupid grey eyes. My skin wasn't something to jump for joy at; apparently the sun also realized my loner wolf persona that it doesn't want to tan me. Damn you sun damn you.

I am content though. I left my high school being valedictorian also graduating a year early. Neji my cousin and closest friend who has the same family features as me was by my side. I really couldn't ask for more. Quick fact about me, my father owns a company that I somehow am becoming to get ready to take over when I turn twenty-one. I'm nineteen at the moment this being my second year in college studying for business.

I know what you're really thinking. If I know so much about the Naruto's Group (lets call them team three to make me look less pathetic), why am I not with them and laughing with them? If you haven't noticed I said Ino _was_ my best friends and _probably_ has a scholarship. I said Naruto and Kiba are _probably_ still class clowns. I say these in past tense and in an uncertain way because, well, I'm not sure anymore. I'm no longer friends with team three (I still feel pathetic). I haven't seen them in two years. Yep you guessed it I'm pathetically hiding in a corner table and stalking them, well, now watching an empty table since they just left. A gathered my books and my laptop dragging myself to the now empty table where joy still somehow surrounded it.

I ruined everything. I would like to blame God. I would like to think it was him who got bored and watched me struggled with my insecurities and my burden of never being able to reach a potential my family has put on me to become the CEO of a company I don't want. The more I discover about myself the harsher reality is with my flaws. God used his pinky finger put it behind my head and smashed it against a wall! But no…it was all me. I ruined it by-oh someone left their pho-

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuga?" My head shot up to hearing my name making eye contact with a certain blonde my hand holding what was her phone.

"I-Ino, H-h-hi…" Ha you thought it was someone else. But the shock still didn't leave me. I wasn't stupid I knew I was going to make contact with them sooner or later just not today! I wrapped my arms around myself, it helps from feeling like I'm about to fall apart.

She wasn't blinking. Why wasn't she blinking?! I slowly stood up trying to get away from her towering over me it made my nervous like a deer in headlights or maybe not. Of course with my luck it didn't help as she observed me up and down.

"You…you…you grew some boobs! Atta girl!" She laughed giving me a hug that started to cut off my air supply while I stood there dumbfounded. She continued talking about my breast asking what size as I without thinking answered D. The hug slowly released to being more gently yet it felt desperate and sad. "Hinata…I missed you" She pulled away laughing rubbing her eyes to hide the tears that formed. Ino took the phone from my hands murmuring a thing too quietly to herself that I couldn't make out what was said. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence that covered the air as she stared at me and I the coward that I am looked anywhere but her. I decided to latch my eyes to my pale fingers. Note to self, I really do need more nutrition.

"C-class is starting s-soon s-s-so I need to go" I'm telling you again as a reminder. I really can form proper sentence just give me time. And I wasn't lying! I really did need to go to class it starts in an hour and a half but better early right? Right? Fine. I lied.

"You disappeared for two years. You leave in Konoha High School and just disappeared off the face of the earth to come back and not want to talk to me?" I find it more frightening when Ino doesn't scream but speaks in a quiet tone. No, not scary more like heart breaking. I felt ashamed keeping my eyes glued down slightly glaring at the floor for not swallowing me whole. I sighed in desperate for the awkwardness to run somewhere else.

"Things ha-ha-happened." Wasn't I articulate? I hugged myself harder I don't like the memories she is bringing up. She sat back down to the seat Naruto was in earlier pointing to the seat beside her indicating for me to sit. By the way sorry for randomly bringing Naruto up I'm emotionally distorted at the moment. I reluctantly sat down trying to think up more excuses to leave; I needed more time! Like a dummy I ignored the problem till it caught up to me and now I can't handle all these emotions rushing through my head reminding me of my destructive nature. My eyes widen as I felt Ino rub my arm and smile at me she gently grabbed my hand

"When are you free for lunch? Do you have a roommate? Let's be roommates and have a pizza night and talk about nothing all night long!" I really am smart but for the second time in five minutes I stood dumbfounded by Ino. I forgot how caring she really was and the ability she had to make me open up. I shouldn't have doubted her friendship even after all these years she's a friend I should have cherished more. I just nodded my head in response but I didn't really think we would be roommates but we really had a lot to catch up.

I missed her too.

Oh! How did I manage to ruin everything? I confessed to Naruto Uzumaki and lost everything In return. Bet you didn't see that coming. Oh, you did? Oh. Well I did and I ran away.

**My First Naruto Fanfic! How did you guys like it? I wanted to portray Hinata in a very witty cheeky sort of way. You know…The way every quiet person is! They somehow manage to be the most opinionated person in their mind haha. It's the quiet ones we should be aware of. Shh it's a secret. **

**Anyways please review so I can receive your positive criticism to see if I should continue or not! too short? too long? or just not good?**

**Next chapter is called "I didn't look back" How did Hinata (computer keeps wanting to change Hinata to Piñata lol) ruin everything by a confession? What's with the bruises? And who wants to see Naruto naked again? **

**Spoiler!**

**Next chapter is Hinata reminiscing about high school days! Naruto prom queen whhhaaatt? More NaruHina!**


End file.
